Work vehicles for riding have a step with which a passenger gets on and off and are known. A work vehicle has one or more steps for a foot between the front wheel and the rear wheel and near the passenger door of the cabin. For example, Patent Literature 1 shows it.
The Working vehicle of Patent Literature 1 has a step provided below the lower end of the fender covering the rear wheel steps configured in a ladder shape. And with the step, the work vehicle is configured for easy getting on and off. However, the work vehicle requires caution for avoiding contact with the end of the fender and the foot of the driver at getting on and off. In additionally, the both side of steps are supported with side boards and it makes the area where the driver put a foot small.